


If You Asked Me If I Loved Him, I'd Lie

by haaaveyoumetted



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Derek in Denial, F/M, Future Fic, Jealous Derek, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haaaveyoumetted/pseuds/haaaveyoumetted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous asked: Hey i was wondering if you could do one where Derek and Stiles make out one time and Derek's in denial about it and he keeps saying he's not gay when Stiles wants to talk about it so Stiles tells Cora and she keeps holding pack meetings and coincidentally (on propose) Derek and Stiles keep getting paired together, and they have to sit together and stuff and Cora keeps nudging them along. Until Derek stands up and says "Fine I'm in love with Stiles!" and the whole pack are like "finally" please? </p><p>(<a href="http://righteouspumpernickel.tumblr.com/post/77966119649">x</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If You Asked Me If I Loved Him, I'd Lie

"I'm not gay, Stiles"

Derek was starting to sound like a broken record, and frankly Stiles was getting really tired of it. 

"So you just make out with guys... to prove how straight you are?", Stiles replied, his tone heavy with snark. "Seems legitimate.", he continued. 

Derek glowered and clenched his jaw tightly. "It happened once Stiles, and it was a mistake."

"Mistake or not, you were very much into the idea at the time, if I recall correctly", Stiles scoffed. "Don't even try to play if off like you weren't."

"Clearly you've been hit in the head ten too many times if you think I was very much into it", Derek bit back. 

"Whatever dude. Say what you want, but that is one make out session I will not soon forget, and it was not one-sided, no matter how much you try to convince yourself that it was."

xx

"I don't get why he keeps denying it! I mean, I know I don't have that much experience, but I do have some, and straight men do not make out with other men, for an hour, while they're completely sober. Does not happen", Stiles groaned, flopping back onto his bed. 

"This is Derek you're talking about, are you really that surprised that he's being a stubborn asshole?", Cora replied, a hint of a smirk tugging at the corner of her lips. 

"It's not that. I mean, I know that one of his top five favorite hobbies is disagreeing with me about everything, but... this is different. We were kissing, and it wasn't all just wild groping and shoving our tongues down each other's throats.. It just felt like it meant something to him...", Stiles replied. "Never mind, it's stupid", he said with a sigh, his usually vibrant demeanor deflating visibly. 

"You really did think... so it wasn't just..?", Cora prompted, trying to take the situation a bit more seriously than she previously had. 

"Like I said, it's stupid. Doesn't matter."

"Stiles, c'mon", Cora pressed, "talk to me. If this is actually something you feel like he's lying about and that there is something between you two- I want to help", she offered, sitting next to him on the bed. 

He sat up slowly, raking his hands through his hair and stared at the wall in front of him, clearly trying to sort out his thoughts before speaking. "Are you sure you really want to hear about this? It involves me talking about making out with your older brother, in detail", he replied, giving her an out. 

"I appreciate that you're concerned about my mental health and the scarring that this might cause, but you're more important. So spill", Cora reassured, bumping her shoulder lightly against his. 

"Well, it happened a few weeks ago. After the whole", he began gesturing around vaguely as if the words he was looking for could be pulled out of the air in front of him, "possession nogitsune thing. After we- you guys- got rid of the thing and we knew for sure it was gone.. I went to talk to Derek- just to, I don't know. Just to talk to someone who knows what it's like to have your life completely turned upside down and ripped apart. That whole plan was thrown out the window as soon as I walked through the door", Stiles continued. 

"What happened?", Cora asked, both curious and nervous as to how much therapy she was actually going to need after this was all fixed. 

"I walked inside the loft and I didn't even have time to take a breath before I was being shoved up against a wall. Before I could even ask why he was back to aggressively shoving me into solid objects, his lips were all over me- my lips, my neck, pretty much every inch of my face... at first I just froze. I didn't know how to react. I've wanted to kiss your brother for a long time, we all know that isn't a secret, and then it was actually happening and he made the move", Stiles cleared his throat and smiled bitter-sweetly. "So I started kissing him back. It didn't get any further than that- and I was fine with it. He kissed me like he had been wanting to do it for years...and I believe it; believed that he had actually been wanting me too. It went on for about an hour, maybe a little less, and then we talked, like I had originally planned. The next time I tried to bring it up a few days later he got defensive, and he's been that way every time I bring it up ever since."

Cora nodded, trying to let all of the information sink in.

"I mean, I just don't get it. If it was actually a mistake and he's not interested, fine- but why would he try to lie and say he isn't interested in guys? It's not like the pack would care, I mean hell Danny and Ethan are pack, and even though none of us really like Ethan, it isn't because he's gay. None of it adds up", Stiles added, playing with his fingers absentmindedly. 

"I don't know what he's hiding or trying to convince himself of- but you're definitely right. Something isn't right with this, and I'm going to figure it out."

xx

The next pack meeting at the loft was called by Cora, which wasn't unusual, but it also wasn't common. Stiles knew she was going to try something, and he felt like it was going to go terribly wrong in every way possible. He couldn't fault her for trying though. 

"Why are we here again?", Aiden asked, looking pained just to even be there. 

"Because, after all of the shit that has happened the past year, we need to make sure we're all spending time as a pack, just bonding. It's important", Cora replied, firmly standing her ground. "Now, Isaac and Lydia, you guys go choose the movies, Derek and Stiles you're on drink duty, everyone else go start setting up the living room."

Derek rolled his eyes and trudged towards the kitchen, Stiles slowly falling into place behind him. They gathered the drinks in silence as Derek pointedly attempted to ignore the fact the he wasn't actually alone in the kitchen. 

"You know that we're actually making backwards progress here right?"

Derek groaned; of course Stiles couldn't actually be quiet for more than two minutes. He shouldn't have expected anything else.

"I mean, we used to 100% hate each other. We never actually left the other for dead, but there were threats of maiming and shoving into walls and all that", Stiles continued, clearly not caring that Derek had no desire to start any sort of conversation. "And now, now you blatantly ignore me. We don't even talk-"

"You talk enough for both of us. That's nothing new", Derek replied, against his better judgement. He didn't detest having Stiles around like he used to- sometimes they even talked; like actually talked, about things that Derek hasn't talked to anyone about since he could talk to Laura. Stiles talks too, obviously, but not like he usually does. He tells Derek about his favorite memories with his mother, and what the Stilinski house was like when it was the three of them, instead of just him and his dad. He would never admit it, but he was glad that he had someone like Stiles to talk to- someone who understood what it was like to have part of your world just completely ripped from you- to have a gaping hole in your heart that even years later hadn't quite healed. 

"You know what I'm talking about, dude. You haven't given me the silent treatment like this in years", Stiles countered, lowering his voice, his tone colored with an uncertainty he hadn't used around Derek in probably just as long. 

Derek sighed, rubbing a hand over his forehead after setting the drinks back on the table. "Look, I don't want it to go back to that, alright? I know everyone thinks that glowering at people and not trusting anyone and keeping everything to myself brings me joy- but it doesn't. Just-", he sighed again, grimacing slightly as he collected his thoughts. "I don't like guys, Stiles. I don't want you to get hung up on what happened and then have it get to a point where we have to go back to the way it used to be."

Stiles nodded but didn't lift his gaze from the floor in front of him. "Right", he cleared his throat. "Yeah, I get it. Sorry, I'll stop bringing it up."

The younger man brushed passed him and gathered his half of the drinks before giving Derek a genuine smile- one that Derek had come to recognize as his 'I'm already over it so stop worrying' smile. Being on the receiving end of one of them wasn't rare, but it still blew him away every time. 

When they got back into the living room, the rest of the pack was situation on the pillows and blankets scattered about the various couches as well as the floor, with the movie in and paused. They handed out the drinks accordingly before standing in the middle of the room and staring at the couch in front of them. The only couch that wasn't occupied already. The love seat.

Stiles felt his feet heating up and silently cursed Cora in his head. He loved her like the sister he never had, but she was also going to get him killed, like a younger sister would do if he had one. Quickly snapping himself out of it, he slid over to the couch and plopped down, before swinging an arm out over the spot next to him in a grandiose motion. "Well sourwolf?"

If Derek wanted to act like nothing had changed, he could play that game, and win. 

It only took a second for Derek to react- rolling his eyes and dropping down into the unoccupied seat before sending a warning stare in Cora's direction. She raised an eyebrow in question, feigning innocence briefly and then biting down a smirk. 

Derek sat in silence, focused completely on the movie up until about the half way mark. He glanced briefly over at Stiles and had to bite down a laugh. "I'm not going to bite"

Stiles immediately looked over at him, raising an eyebrow questioningly. When a few seconds passed with him actually verbalizing a response, Derek continued, "this couch is made for two people, and you're pressed so far up against that arm that there's practically room for a third", he said, clearly amused. "I'm not going to bite."

The younger man relaxed visibly and adjusted his position, leaving his left leg pressed up against Derek's right. The contact didn't bother him- they were pack, and it wasn't like casual brushes like that didn't happen. They made it through the rest of the movie, and the night, without any mishaps. 

xx

The next time Cora called for a meeting, or 'pack bonding session' as she called them, she announced they were spending a weekend together at the beach. Before anyone could protest, Lydia offered up her father's beach house, that apparently never got used, for their use and any potential arguments against the idea were crushed before they could be voiced. 

The moment they walked through the doors of the beach house, the members of the pack scattered to place a claim on one of the rooms. Lydia and Aiden took the master bedroom, which surprised no one; Erica and Isaac took a room at the end of the hall; Scott and Kira, and Danny and Ethan had rooms in the middle of the hall somewhere; Jackson and Allison, and Cora and Boyd had claimed rooms at the other end of the house, leaving only one room unoccupied for the only two single members of the pack to share, meaning Stiles and Derek. How neither of them had seen this coming 100 miles away,they'll never know.

Derek released an exasperated sigh, "Looks like I'm getting the couch this weekend."

"Oh c'mon sourwolf, I don't bite", Stiles replied, throwing the alpha's words from the previous week right back at him. Derek didn't need to look at him to know he was smiling like the cheeky bastard he was- he could feel it. 

"Fine, but I like to cuddle." The choking sound Stiles made in surprise was worth the remark. 

After everyone got "settled in"- meaning private couples time, and changed into swimwear, they headed out the back patio doors and down to the water.

Allison and Kira chatted excitedly while setting up towels - they had quickly become close friends, much to everyone's surprise, and not long after she was invited to formally join the pack. Lydia wasn't far away, helping Cora, Boyd and Erica carry down food and drinks from the house. 

Scott, Isaac, Jackson, Danny, Ethan, Aiden and Stiles wasted no time, immediately removing their shirts and practically tripping over each other to get to the water. 

"You know, I've never really paid attention to how he looks in a swimsuit before, or his body in general, but...", Cora remarked as she sauntered up next to him. 

"Cora...", he bit out in warning. 

"What?! He's got a lose more muscle tone than I was aware of!", she replied, attempting to sound casual. 

"I'm not interested. I don't know if it has completely slipped your notice, but bringing guys home isn't really my thing."

"Not lately, no. Don't think that I didn't hear stories about New York from Laura. Regardless, it doesn't mean you can't appreciate a nice body- no matter who you're deciding to sleep with these days", Cora challenged. "I would never date Stiles and even I'm not stupid enough to deny that he has grown into himself damn well." She didn't give him a chance to reply before taking off toward the water and jumping effortlessly into Boyd's outstretched arms. 

Derek shook his head fondly, feeling some of the tension drain from his shoulders, like it always did when he talked to Cora and felt that she was finally happy. After everything they had gone through after the fire, doing right by Cora was important and he wouldn't allow himself to screw it up.

"You actually going to go and at least pretend to enjoy yourself at some point?", Allison asked, her and Lydia casting glances between him and the rest of the pack expectantly. 

"Who says I'm not enjoying myself?", he countered, quirking an eyebrow and turning to look at them.

"Believe it or not, there are occasions where you momentarily let your guard slip and we see what you look like when you're genuinely happy. It doesn't happen often- but you should try to bring it out more often. It's a nice look on you", Lydia replied before her and Allison smiled at him warmly and way their way over to the water. 

Derek had grown to care about and appreciate everyone in the Hale-McCall pack, even if it was still some more than others; and even though it was invasive compared to what he was used to or comfortable with, he knew that them pushing him to open up mean that they actually care too- and that was more than he'd ever let himself hope for. 

He would never admit it out loud, but Cora wasn't wrong. Being in a pack that constantly had to defend their territory took work- a lot of it very physically demanding. None of them should be surprised that Stiles' body had caught up with itself. He was still lean and slender, but the muscle definition in his arms and abs were difficult to miss when he didn't have layers and layers of fabric concealing them. It was obvious now that he bought clothes at least a size too big; and knowing Lydia, Danny, Erica and Jackson, a trip to the mall for a wardrobe overhaul was in Stiles' near future now that they were aware of what he had been hiding. 

xx

It had been years since Stiles had actually been to the beach, and he lived in California. This was clearly completely unacceptable, but for the past few years he had put luxuries and most personal indulgences on hold in favor of trying not to die and to keep Beacon Hills from being completely overrun by creatures that technically shouldn't even exist. Being near the water wasn't particularly his favorite place to be. He had always been somewhat afraid of drowning, and the whole creeper Matt/kanima situation hadn't made it any better- but he felt completely at ease and safe with the pack around. It was comforting in a way that could only be fully understood by being in a pack, and he had learned to embrace it fully. 

He let out a completely manly yelp as he was tackled from behind, flailing and falling face first into the water.

"A little distracted there Stilinski?", Jackson jabbed lightheartedly as he resurfaced and threw a glare over his shoulder at Erica. There was no real heat behind any of it- there hadn't been for a long time. Ever since Jackson had come back, things had been different. He was still an asshole as much as Stiles was still a sarcastic bastard; that would never change. What had changed, however, was the intent behind all of it. There was no longer any underlying viciousness like there used to be, which drained a lot of the previous tension from the pack. 

"You know he's been staring at you too, right?", Danny said with a knowing smile.

"I don't know why he won't admit it. I thought he was going to burst a vein of something when I blatantly started pointing out how fit your body has gotten", Cora added. 

Stiles choked on nothing for the second time that day. Damn Hales. "When you did what about my what?", he sputtered, eyes widening slightly. 

"These past few years have been like a fucking sci-fi action drama movie, and now you have the abs and biceps and pretty face to go right along with it", Kira replied. "I mean, you've always been on the more toned side since I've known you- but I've seen pictures from freshman and sophomore year..."

"Of course you have", Stiles groaned. "Hate you Scott."

"Love you too bro!", Scott replied, his infuriatingly charming smile being directed over at him. 

"The point is", Lydia interjected, "he wants your body, and probably your sarcasm and wit and everything else that comes along with it."

"As much as I dig the whole 'boost Stiles' ego' vibe we've got going on here- you know that he doesn't swing that way. I know you've all heard him say that at least once."

"It's Derek. That literally means that he's in denial and is just being stubborn about it", Cora replied. "Trust me. I know more about him than anyone- not anything I can actually tell you about without him never talking to me again- but trust me, he swings plenty."

They spent the rest of the day messing around in the water and lounging out in the sun; just indulging in the face that they could finally spend a weekend together without being forced to due to supernatural crises. 

The sun started setting at around 7pm and they decided to call it a night, packing up the towels, leftover food and volleyball, and headed back up to the house. Not long after that, everyone retired to their rooms for the night. Stiles changed into a pair of sweat pants and a lose t-shirt before heading into the room he was sharking with Derek. Walking through the slightly ajar door, he had to physically keep his jaw from dropping at the sight of Derek in lose sweat pants, pulling a tight grey tank top over his head. He quickly averted his eyes and shoved his swim trunks and shirt from earlier in the day into his bag. He turned around to face the bed to find Derek already getting situated. Derek was clearly disregarding his earlier contemplation of taking the couch for the weekend. Stiles was both relieved and filled with a slight sense of dread. Clearly Derek wasn't repulsed by Stiles' attraction to him and wasn't feeling awkward about it, which was great, but it also meant that he would be sharing a bed with Derek, under platonic circumstances. He wasn't a teenager anymore, but controlling his physical reactions to Derek versus everyone else he had been attracted to was an entirely different skill that he hadn't quite mastered. He shrugged it off as best he could, knowing that Derek would be able to pick up on his apprehension and uncertainty- among other things. Stiles carefully crawled under the sheets on his side of the bed and got situated, purposefully laying on his side with his back to Derek. He hears a slight shuffling around behind him before the room cloaked in darkness. The bed is plenty big enough for the both of them; the pack was at least considerate enough to leave them a room with a queen sized bed. He would have had to consider grounding all of them if he had been forced to share a double- or god forbid- a twin sized bed with Derek. Not that they would have listened to him, but that wasn't the point. 

Despite his minor almost freak out a few minutes earlier, he found it easy to slip into unconsciousness and was asleep in what felt like seconds.

It took only minutes for Stiles' heartbeat to slow, alerting Derek that he had fallen asleep. Sharing a bed with someone, in the most innocent, literal sense, was something Derek hadn't done since before the fire. Back then, he would often wake up surrounded by his siblings, having no recollection of them being there when he fell asleep the previous night. Physical closeness in a pack was important for a strong bond to form, and it's something the Hale-McCall pack had gotten better at, but still needed to work on. So if Derek woke up the next morning with his front pressed into Stiles' back with his arm slung lightly over the younger man's torso, well he'd say it was simply instinct. 

xx

Cora organized the next pack meeting a few days later, declaring that they needed a night out, which is how they all ended up at Jungle for the first time in almost three years.

The minute Stiles walked to the edge of the dance floor, he was pulled into warm hugs by the frequents the he had met back in sophomore year. They mingled and caught up, falling into conversation easily. Eventually he brought them over and introduced them to the rest of the pack- accept for Lydia, Allison and Scott who recognized them from Lydia's birthday party all those years ago. It didn't take much for them to coerce Stiles into dancing with them.

"Damn, the kid has moves", Cora remarked, an impressed expression clear as day on her face. "If everyone in this club is foolish enough to let him go home alone tonight, I'm going to be severely surprised and disappointed."

"I don't care if his hips lie, as long as they're lying directly on top of mine, jesus look at him", Erica observed. 

Derek could feel his muscles twitching to keep from scowling. Stiles was getting a lot of attention, and he seemed to be basking in it- like he knew exactly what he was doing. It was so different from the last time Derek had seen him dance, when the then teenagers thought it was a good idea to hold a black light party in his loft. He was confident in ways that he hadn't been back then; he could see why it was appealing. 

"I see that look on your face Derek. Don't you dare even think about cock-blocking him unless you're going to do something about it", Lydia scolded. 

"Stiles can sleep with whomever he wants. It's not my concern, as long as it doesn't fuck up any pack dynamics", Derek replied, trying to seem unaffected and detached. It wasn't like he actually cared about Stiles' sex life. 

"You're an idiot. Either make a move or don't, but don't mess this up for him", Scott replied, shaking his head and tugging Kira out onto the dance floor. 

Derek spent the rest of the night sitting at the bar, definitely not staring at Stiles and glaring holes into the heads of anyone that got within five feet of him. 

xx

It had been a month since the make out "mistake", and Cora still hadn't let it go. She found completely new and unnecessary reasons for them to do things together, or have the only two remaining seats be next to each other, and anything else she could think of. This week however, she didn't, and ironically enough, that's when it happened. 

Stiles was sitting on the main couch, Lydia, Erica, Kira, Allison and Erica all gathered around him. 

"Oh come on Stiles, I have eyes. The men at Jungle were all over you, there's no way you left that night alone and without collecting any numbers", Erica insisted. 

Stiles sighed, feigning exaggeration. "Okay fine, I may have collected a number or two... or like ten?", he replied, flushing at the admission. "I wasn't really interested in anything with any of them though", he added with a shrug. 

"That's a lie", Erica replied, easily calling him out on the uptick in his heartbeat. "Spill."

"Why do you always have to lie detector me? I hate all of you", Stiles replied, a small smile on his face. "There was one guy, okay? I've kind of been texting him the past few days..."

"And you didn't tell me?!", Lydia exclaimed, smacking his arm lightly. "I'm offended."

"It's just- I don't really know if it's anything yet, so I didn't want to say anything! ..but he's so incredibly attractive and let me tell you, he can move", Stiles replied, a smug look on his face. 

Derek rolled his eyes and continued trying to tune out the conversation. Hearing about the men that Stiles was interested in was almost worse than hearing about the women he was interested in- he wouldn't allow himself to think about the reasoning behind that. 

"So when are you going to see him again? You've totally got to hit that", Cora asked, interjecting herself into the conversation as she entered the room. 

"I'm not sure yet.. but oh my god the things I would do to him", Stiles groaned. 

"Seriously? do you guys have to talk about this here?", Derek said, finally speaking up. 

"What's the matter Derek? You jealous of Stiles' stealing your thunder?", Cora replied. 

"I don't even want to know what you mean by that", Derek offered, starting to turn back to the book he had been trying to read. 

"Anyway", Kira said, "did you guys do anything that night? I mean, with the way you two were dancing, I'd be surprised if you hadn't."

"No", Stiles replied. "I mean, I wanted to just devour him so badly, but... I may or may not have kissed him?"

The growl escaped Derek's lips before he could even think about stopping it, snapping the attention in the room back to him. 

"You alright over there sourwolf?", Stiles asked.

Before he could reply, Isaac interjected. "He's just being stubborn, as usual. Instead of dancing and trying to enjoy himself like everyone else, he spent the whole night at the bar, scowling at anyone that tried to approach him."

"No, I'm pretty sure that he was scowling at anyone that went within ten feet of Stiles that night. The glares weren't even directed at me and I could still feel them", Cora corrected. 

"Damn, that must have been one intense fucking glare session then jesus", Jackson added. "Even for Derek that sounds impressive."

"I wasn't- that's not what-", Derek made a strangled sound, struggling to find the words he was looking for to just make all of it stop.

"Well, I think it's cute. I mean, obviously a bit on the possessive side, but definitely a good quality considering the whole werewolf territorial thing", Allison interrupted. 

"That is true, I mean usually that would be verging on weird, but considering the circumstances, not wanting other peoples' scent on him makes sense", Scott added, nodding his head as he too jumped into the conversation. 

Derek slammed his book down and shot up out of his seat, "That's enough. I don't know why you guys can't just leave anything alone, ever. It's absolutely infuriating and I can't take it anymore."

Stiles shrunk back into the couch, ducking down to make himself appear smaller. This is not what he had wanted when Cora had agreed to try and help him. Pissing Derek off was not going to win him any points with anyone. 

"I'm in love with Stiles, alright?! Is that what you wanted to hear?!"

He knew that they had been pushing his buttons be he didn't expect Derek to- wait, what?

Stiles stood immediately and hesitantly started taking steps toward the alpha. "Say that again", he pleaded softly. 

"I'm in love with Stiles", Derek replied without hesitating, slightly calmer than before. 

Silence hung heavy in the air for a moment before Scott broke it. "oh my god finally."  
The chorus of agreements and similar sentiments from the rest of the pack fell on deaf ears to Derek and Stiles, who were completely focused on each other. Stiles took a few steps forward, closing the distance that he had kept between them. 

"I thought you weren't gay", Stiles mused carefully, not wanting to let himself give in to this until he was sure.  
"I'm not", Derek began. "but I'm also not straight. It was more of an excuse so that I didn't have to admit to myself how I felt about you- how I feel about you", he admitted just as carefully. 

"And how do you feel about me, exactly?", Stiles replied in a breathy tone, subconsciously stepping even closer, leaving barely a centimeter between them.

"Maybe I should just show you", Derek replied softly before closing the rest of the space between them. He slid his hand gently up Stiles' cheek, the other gripping his waist. Stiles replied by placing a hand at the back of his neck, and fisting the other in the front of his shirt.


End file.
